Story Of a Hunter
by Frankie The Abridged Reader
Summary: The story of how a hunter got to well. . . how I got to THIS and the fallout after THIS was over


AN: A bit different than my shitpost and only part one but Im seriously lookin for a beta one helping me would be great.

I don't know who I'm talking to. Maybe it's something in my head. Maybe it's some sort of audience actually listening to this rambling. Can I ask one thing from whoever is listening? Please. Pray for me. Believe in me. Please? A little bit of faith goes a long way. That aside, call me Frank! It's not my name, but it's what everyone calls me. As I lay my back against this hard crystal floor let me explain some things to you.

First off? I'm a hunter. Second? I have a big-ass hammer. That's all you really need to know. What? More questions? Alright.

My palico's name is Gordon Meowsy. Don't ask. He's the sort of fucker that'll just watch and laugh, holding a Vigor Wasp just out of reach as I receive a Diablo to the--well, to my entire body. I mean, those thing have horns bigger than I am. How the fuck do they dig with those? That's a question I'll save for if I live through this. Gordon's always had my back when it counted though.

Oh? You wanna know what THIS situation is. Well. Shut up and lemme clarify some things before I go there. When I landed on this island, it was with three others--each quirky and useful in their own way. But at that time I had zero fucking clue who was who. Couple this with the giant vore loving lizard after me--well, We didn't get very well acquainted at the time.

There's Sassy the first teammate on this list- The fucking druggie is always smokin something I swear. Hairy as shit, tall as shit, and tan as shit. But let it never be said he didn't have your back. Or maybe he was just too stupid to run? If he's not some subspecies of human meant to live in the forest I wouldn't be surprised by the hairy shit. Either way fucker know's how to use his Gunlance and Posion's. But will never as long as I live or even if every bone in my body is broken I will not let him feed me anything I did not check first. One time we killed this Pukei Pukei and he took a vial of its venom FROM THE FLOOR! Guess what? He sipped it nodding and then he offered me some- Ya fuck that. I have been talking to him and he fucking will just say "You talkin to me?" Even in the middle of battle! "Heya sassy got the trap ready? . . " then he says the shit. Also Keep in mind we share this large ass nice ass room with gold shit! So I always smell when he's lighting up. He say's his favorite animal was a moss swine. We could sleep in different deluxe rooms but we all stay in one large room. Ya remember his gunblade I mentioned? Once saw him shove it into a Anajiaths mouth and PLOW blew its fucking head off. Bloods and bits raining down and Eddie crying seeing it. He hangs around the pot in our room always cooking something or smoking I swear. Also strange as it seems he's really good friends with the Third Fleet commander. . . No not lovey dovey more like stoner infestation that needs to be burnt down. I swear to fucking god if he was using his little ancient tree garden to grow something useless I will god honestly kill him. Commander asked us once why we came here- He said just cuz. I know the stoner came here to work on his drug book. . . The fucker makes good Demon and Armor potions. He's the stoner cousin I never wanted but still cherish. Saved me once from death by Barroth- I still owe him. . . . .

The next on my list is a bit of a character- His name was Eddie- Blond and meek like some sort of nun, five foot five and pig tail with pale ass skin. Walked like a fairy, Talked like a Canary swore he was a female first time I saw him. But when that big fuckwad Trex jumped on vore lizard? First time I saw him enter this focus like mode where he pulled some kung fu shit and dodged out of the way of both fighting. Knows his way around a Kinsect Blade thingy- Never paid attention what he called it he even has names for each of his bug's. I swear to fuck something's going on between him and that fucker that manages the ancient tree and plants my shit. . . If we live through this and he isn't cherishing Eddie when we get back or breaks the kids heart- I will take him with these very same hands I used to pry open a Big ass red dog thing that lives in the boneyard AKA Oddy or Odorong or some shit teeth and all and use it to snap him in fucking half like a twig. Not to mention what Beth and Sessy would do- Kid has some weird likes because he is a NEEEEEERD! I love to harmlessly tease him. But kid Loves the water and nearly cried when I senselessly murdered Gajus for coin so values life and books? He also tried to walk around near shoeless when he first came here so he could better balance and flip and shit. Ya no- Stopped that shit when he stepped in poison for the fifth time. Or even the time he stepped in a small gift the fleeing Vore Lizard left us. We always got his boots custom made with some sort of extra shit to allow better grip or some shit. When asked his favorite animal he answered "The big fluffy white one". Either way he was deadly as shit when he was in some focused mode like a whole nother person. . . . . . The kid's shy for a good reason and we will delve into that later- His reason for coming to the new world isn't a happy one. He loves to float in our little pond with a smile petting his fish. Kid's like a little brother to me- One time a Raithian? Raitiahn? Big fuckwad flying green lizard that lays yummy eggs- stunned me ears ringing and all and boom! He took it's attention and saved me and even took its tail in a single swipe. . . I owe him.

Next comes Beth, serious ass bitch I swear with a glare that chills dragons. Reaching six feet in height and dark black hair and black skin. Not a talkative type and more like female knight with her sword and shield always standing at front of the group. Shield armed and ready and sword sharp and precise, Never one to talk and simply loves to beat a monster through skill. Whenever she has a helm not covering her face she gets this crooked smile and fire in her eye- She came here to find a good challenge and grow strong or some shit to avenge her father- Who I told her most likely died by some bumfuck monster most likely by being stupid and she nut punched me . . . . Hard but we made up for it and is all the closer for it. She has mellowed out a bit but still has her episode's, once screamed at a Great Girros and made it run away- I would to if a bitch dressed in my cousins skin came after me. If she was the huntsman's bastard I wouldn't be surprised at fuckin all. First day here she asked to duel him! To my amusement she proceedingly got her ass whooped by him and still does in there duels. Each time we get into a insult off I use that against her works like a charm! She's more skilled then the rest of us- She loves working out with that buff as cat- How the fuck did that cat get so buff! Either way she loves to either workout, eat, or sleep. Rather bland but she's like our support beam. The angry mother hen to us that ensure we're all fine and prepared for the fight up ahead. Our shield to take the brunt of the damage like fireballs and spiky ass thorny bits alike. Once taking the full brunt of a diablo charge and none worse for wear! But the diablo was missing an eye as the price for his charge. Along with that she is a great tracker and hunter overall. We asked each other what our Favorite Animal was and she answered Pink Rathian. Ya know that reminds me- There's this one dick called Baron who's a shit hunter. Can barley hunt Anajiaths the little bitch- But she caught him picking on little Eddie and proceeded to BREAK his knee. Bone sticking out and all- Considering we did 60% of all hunting at the time and 90% of all the hard shit the commander let it slide. . . Barons an arrogant shit because of his famous daddy. . . Beth saved me from a Black diablo- Breaking her arm from the full impact. . . . I owe her to.

Me? Well Im Frank the Tank! I love hammering shit. My hair's black, got me some brown eye's and shit, Me, Lez, and Gordan have been a trio apart of the group. Lez is my barroth breaking baby. I assure! I am a god like hunter and all worship me. . . . . No sadly not really but I swear they should! I love stunning and breakin shit with Lez my lovely hammer. Raised her from a bone hammer into the sexy best I hold dearly a Barroth Breaker Two! God I love Barroths such cute awesome creatures. . . . . . . You can tell im lying huh? Fine i guess for listing to me and my end being so near I should be honest- All I have done is weigh my team down always useless when the time comes. . .always smacking at something with my hammer and always needing help- Never striking the last hit! Never doing my FUCKING JOB instead freezing up and observing. . . So many fucking times I've lagged behind the group! So many times i've just fucking- Let me go into more detail. . . I just feel so useless despite the bones of monsters breaking so sweetly under my hammer- Despite Sassy's and Eddies assurances and Beth's smack to the head i've seen it- The expression of loathings on there faces as they drag me with despite the constant jokes and friendly Insults. . . . I have always felt so- Useless- Oh ya wanna know who lez and gordon are huh?

Lez is my hammer. First time I held a metal hammer it just didn't really feel right in my hands, Cold and uncaring with no personality- No spark of life! After awhile Sassy noticed and got me a killer Bone hammer! Soon as my bare hands touched and heaved the weapon I felt all the life given to make him, As if the souls of the monsters were still inside of it thrumming below the surface of it- Donning it the name of Lez. . . Even today I feel the soul of every barroth ive Best name ever am I right? Okay fine its a bit stupid and even earned me that smack on the back of the head by beth. Meanwhile my Palico was named Gordon. He's an angry little shit always yelling at the other Palico's- He also will let you get knocked out and Vigor Waspless simply watching a Giant Icy ass bird freeze you, or even letting you stand there when you were stunned and getting a monster to the body. . . But when it mattered the little guy always had my back. Even now in this shitty situation.

Recently we followed this large Elder dragon monster across the sea to see why Elder dragons did this shit. . . Turned out Zorah was like a large bomb waiting to go off any second. So we lead him out to sea. I still have zero fucking clue where he went but the next little sub mission for us to do? Figure out about this Nergigante fellow. Wait a second- Ya know what let's call him Giga for now. We had finally tracked him down to this elder fuckwad ally place, the sky clear yet each of us so weary and even a bit scared. Even The Handler the little sister that she is to us was rather nervous. This was an creature that ATE ELDER DRAGONS. Sassy was currently down to earth and unstoned- Lightly stoned? Either way he made each of us chug down an Mega Armor and Demon potion, and giving us five might pills and Adamant pills each. Meanwhile Beth had ensured each of us get this thing called a power charm and armor charm. . . She managed to make us all Talon armor and demon charms or whatever the shit there called Alongside a nice overall six mega explosive barrels. Eddie got us a special voucher meal, cooling potions and an ancient potion each. Me? Two max potions and five mega nutritious potions and three flash pods per person. Not much in all honesty. . . I should have done more I fucking swear. I was equipped in a Zorah Chestpiece, a Skull mask covering my entire head, and the rest of black diablo make. Meanwhile Beth had full armor made from that metal fucking version of the bone wearing fuck that lives in the graveyard shithole. Sassy the Pothead had blue Rathalos armor some fucking how, Meanwhile Eddie had Lavasioth set of armor.

So even with the wish of good luck from The handler we all readied for the fight ahead. A grim look on each of our faces- The usually happy look on Eddie's face, one of fear and uncertainty, Sassy? Gone was his relaxed demeanor his face tense and hard as stone as he walked eyes darting everywhere. Beth? She walked slowly armor clanking as she did shield held ready in her steel tight grip as her face was contorted in that always serious look of contained anger and her normal glee in hunting gone. . . Me? My arms nearly shaking as I felt the deep need to puke- But for now I would suck it up and simply smile, and throw those worthless jokes around easing some of them- Only for us to see it. . . Those little tribe's men feeling as I gripped my hammer far tighter as HE came bursting through. . . The shining crystal breaking and snapping like twigs as he charged through it my resolve harding. . . . Then the fight started soon as it looked at us growling and snarling charging us!

Almost in a blink of an eye it covered the distance even as I rolled out of the way I didn't fully get to see what happened next besides Sassy gunlance to Giga's face as it stopped for a single second as it exploded right in Giga's face making it flinch and shake its head as it slammed its wing onto the floor and charged his body upward knocking Sassy away with a few speaks to gain- Even as as beth charged screaming and slashing as Eddie flipped above it defying gravity as beth slashed across Giga's arm breaking off a single spike that replaces itself as it smacks at her shield taking the brunt of the hit as she is forced to slide back going back into the fray diving under the beast and slashing up into it cutting into its underbelly a small few inchs her sword sinking in before she grunts pulling it out a flicker of blood dripping from its stomach as it slams down onto both of its legs. Meanwhile Eddie kept calm- and slashing back and forth on its back between the novacrystal hard spikes only to launch himself backwards his eyes widened as he lands as Giga stood on his back and let loose an deafening roar that stun us for a second- Only for Sassy to recover first and launch into a flurry of attacks thrusting his gunblade out meeting with the creatures neck causing a deep cut as I finally recovered and slid down the slope jumping into the air my heart thumping with anticipation as I SLAM into his arm causing it to let loose that deep guttural roar- Only to be silenced by Beth flash bombing him and me as I swang down from where I was my hammer making solid contact with something as I charged my bioenergy- Sending it into my hammer and keep charging as I slowly see Eddie and me making eye contact as I narrowly roll out of the way of one of the stomps as Giga fought Beth and Sassy spikes flying and one drawing a fine red line across Sassy's face as blood trickled down it to his dismay. Meanwhile I lined myself up behind Eddie and slammed my hammer upwards into the air as Eddie jumps onto it and from it into the air where he slams his blade into its back even as he grunts his blade stuck as he stabs into its back with his small knife. . . Only for the beast to throw itself into the air and slammed into a wall- A scream from Eddie being heard as he falls to the ground his Glavie embedded halfway into the beast back as blood lazily drips from it. Beast shoved it deeper into his back when he rammed the wall- As Sassy flash bombs it crumpled to the ground on its side blind and recovering as beth climbed into its back and screamed pulling out the glaive both weapons on her back and sheathed as the beast roars staggering her as she jumps off. As she mounted and pulled it out I charged my hammer so the loss of force would be little when I attacked-. Letting loose a grunt at the force I exert I start spinning in circles hammer hitting his face again and again as I hear a sick crack only for it to get up- Me unable to stop spinning as I receive the full blunt force as it lowered its head and slammed into me groaning as I land with a heavy thunk- I wasn't able to see what happened but the loud BANG! That rang through the air sure told me that Sassy just blew his fuckin dick off or something.

Even as Beth gave Eddie his Glaive back it gave Giga enough time to swipe its head at Sassy throwing him off balance as his spiked forearm slammed into him throwing Sassy backwards onto the floor as Eddie and Beth Nearly in sync attack his tail causing two deep gashes sliced into the tail and a bit of bone to be seen as I fully finished my recover once again sliding down the slop and rolling to dodge the bone breaking claw into the ground and slam my hammer upwards into its lower jaw as soon as it started to roar shutting it up and pissing it off as It looked down at me with what I translated as and keep in mind Im no professional monster translator "Ima fucking murder you cunt" As Slamming its entire body weight downwards even with my hammer fully extending making me a support beam holding up its head even if I rolled out of the way I may not be fast enough If i let go of the hammer I might loose it I thought at the time- When I was unpleasantly surprised when it quickly spun around and slapped me down with its tail launching me as Sassy took my spot attacking its head with Eddie slashing at its wing as he flopped in the air with his glaive- Honestly I'm pretty sure at that point was when my arm got impaled with a small spike- It hurt but I trucked through because i'm pretty sure Eddie had broken ribs and Beth a fractured arm. Unsure about Sassy- Chalked that up to him having a small buzz or something numbing the pain. As I stood up the group fighting him at the bottom of the slope I gulp and steel myself warding away my doubts as Slide down screaming to gets attention as I jumped up and slammed into its wing tearing through some of the membrane as it slams its wing down. . . And slams spiky back and all to the side ramming into me as I slam down again before rolling backwards as It stands up and simply attacks! No growls but it simply attack claws swiping at me feet stomping and claws swinging my mind in a blur at the time- Rolling and dodging the fucker narrowly as my team used this as a chance to recover and pill up on a might and adamant even some health pots as they dive back in.

By the time I did finally exhaust panting my teammates dived in! Eddie getting a boost from Beth, Sassy groaning with a grimace as he dives in shield at the ready as he runs up to it attacking at its side blast scorching Giga's hide as Eddie slices dozens of times in a mere twelve seconds into its tails leaving numerous cuts as the tail slams into him Eddie crying out as he lands and nurses his left leg- Meanwhile our Palicos take over and Vigor wasp him. Sassys Palico Jeff Planting the vigor wasp as gordon stays on the edge of the battle throwing plunder blades as Beth's palico Mary gathered the materials and Eddie's Palico Tim dealing support when he can- Even blasting a small cannon into its face.

With the Palicos on support we would be able to get far more materials and healing if one of us went down- It seemed they were healing Eddies broken leg as Giga charged them only to receive another blast to the face from Sassy- Only for sassy narrowly dodge its head only to get knocked away by its tail- As his back makes a sicking crunch as he then falls to the ground near the entrance to a small lava area- Even as Beth screams in flurry a few tears coming from her eye's that I could see as she went into some fuckin demon mode facing off giga for a good twenty seconds- she rolled underneath striking up and dropping a poison bomb as she weaves again and keeps fighting until it charged and beth dived out of the way-Right towards Eddie and the Palicos. Even as Eddie rolled to the side groaning at the pain in his leg only for the giga running past him to slam his with his tail as the force slams his body into the wall spiked sticking into his armor. . . All in the span of four seconds- I have never felt so helpless as I watched it turn to the screaming women as she fires off a flash bomb causing it to wince and flail wildly around slapping Jeff the Palico away- Even as she screams and runs at him I run by her side hammer charging as I jumped up and Slam down! Weakening his neck and head as she slashes into his tail nearly cutting it off- Only for a spike to jutt up as she mounts the side of his tail and another one into her leg as I hear her scream as she is swung off hitting the vine covered wall at the top of the slope three spikes in her one in her arm, one in her leg, and one in her other arm- Sassy laying unconscious or dead . . . And Eddie being dragged to sassy by the Palico. Even- I felt a deep blood boiling anger at the time as I screamed! I charge up another spin underneath him spinning till I hear a snap and him lean down knocked over- My joy at that was erased as soon as I saw the green smoke and Beth get carried away. . . Im not gonna say I was disappointed, Angry, or sad - I understood. We were down two almost three hunters. . . Better one get out then no one. That didn't stop the distraction of her leaving for Giga to slam his head into me spikes through my armor as I slide against the ground groaning- My hammer held weakly in my grip as I see four smaller spikes in my chest blood already covering them. . . Leading to this moment as I lay here talking to you. Now that we're all caught up can I ask you for one thing- How would you feel looking down a large slope and seeing the bloodied face of a best friend- Someone you've held such a tight bond with like the closest pair of siblings. . . Alongside someone you've always seen in such as a smaller brother. Who was always so delicate you were afraid someone would break it. . . I lifted my head even as gordon shook me a look of sadness and concern morphin his usually angry look as I saw Giga- No. . .Nergigante stalk down limping towards the two growling lightly so many spikes covered every inch of space in its body- I felt no strength as I groaned trying to stand up nothing besides a few shakes as I groaned it was just to hard to try and stand. .

. Looking down I saw him. . . Eddies face having a gash on his forehead causing his face to be covered in blood as sheer terror covered features as he used his arms to crawl to Sassy and try to shake him awake as tears dropped down his face. . . I must stand. . . I GOTTA FUCKING STAND! My limbs are shaking as as I feel nothing. Wait- Im doing it! I'm standing! "HEY YOU FUCKFACE TAYAYAYAYAYAYYA" I screamed out to gain the beast attention. . . As its gaze cause a surge of emotion to fill as it growled and charged at me- Enough Fear to make me shake and cry and piss myself, Enough Anger to make each limb shake and for my teeth to grit, Enough PURE HATE for the very thought of Nergigante to keep me awake late at night! But my body held still as I looked him down- Something making it stop for a second but only for a second as it keeps approaching at a slower rate its eyes watching me as I charge my hammer- The thought of every creature I've used to make this strumming through my head as I glance down at the hammer held in my hand's as I charged it. . . Something inside the hammer him- No herself following into the charge as the I feel the warmth of her soul flow into the hammer's attack. . . A tear down my cheek as my hands were longer comforted by what I could only call Lezsly's soul but I still felt something deep in her handle. . . She was still going strong! The idea of this beast- This monster! For a beast kills for food yet this one would only consume the nature around him destroying it in the process- This thought empowered me even as my hammer glowed a deep dark red thin cracks in the parts appearing or widing already present as Nergigante stopped at the base of the slope. . . Even as I glanced behind him to see Sassy awake and wide eye'd face in panic, Eddie with tears down his face both covered in blood as we made eye contact a flicker regret in me for never telling Eddie the truth about how I truly felt for him. . .Spike's embedded in their flesh and armor with bruises already forming such as the deep black and red one on Sassy's chin another thought arised from me seeing this. This monster made the fearless run! This monster made the relaxed and soft stressed and nervous. . . He made the delicate cry! With each thought I felt something deep inside me go into the hammer as we stared each other down. . .My hammer seemingly shaking at the bio-energy inside it yet I felt there was something still inside of it- My hands being burned if the smell of burning flesh rising to my nose is anything yet no feeling in my hand's- Then I felt it! The last of whatever was in Lez- A soul? Bio-Energy? Whatever you'd like to call it that was lingering inside of her was gone as a large crack split's in the flat part of the hammer as it sparked to such a deep deep Auburn red- Maybe it was all the barroth's used to make it using what they had to help- Maybe it was divine interference- I may never know- But as I pop a might pill as me and Nergigante stand tense watching each other as I scream sliding down the slope as it roars but is unsuccessful in making me stumble or flinch! For this is it- No second chances! If this was the time for a miracle pull through it would be now! As I launch myself into the air as it finished it's roar as it ready's to charge! Even as I see a small yellow objevt zoom by- A flashbomb flying my way! From Sassy. . . A smile covers my visage as It blinds Nergigante allowing me this chance! My hammer SWINGING DOWN! Glowing red with faint whispy trails of blue! It makes contact- All I hear is a loud!

SSLLAAAMMM

As it makes contact- Each of Nergigantes head spikes breaking and an indent on its head as it roars! Blood dripping from its maw as I land and fall on my back- Nothing left in me or my nearly shattered Lez. . . But fear erases the victorious smirk from my lips as I hear its bloody chookes and gurgles of an attempted roar as it slams down ontop of me crushing my ribs- Claws rendering my armor useless in its weakened state as it beat me down. Stomping down on me- Again and again with its spiked claws ontop of me as it slowly gets weaker and weaker- My vision blacking as I suffocate with each little gasp of air knocked from my lung's not allowing me to breath as iI fight to gain that sweet air as I can't even curl up- This still does not erase my cocky smile wanna know why? I see it in the fuckers eye- The same cold fear I hold as I feel each of my limbs go asleep and numb- tingling almost till I feel an absolute nothing as Nergigantes smashes into me each strike getting weaker and weaker as we go on like this for a full minute. . . Before it slumps down laying next to me suffocated to death by the blood in his lungs and coursing from his wounds earlier. . . I won! Im. . . Im no longer useless- I feel it now the blood and broken bones. . . All the injuries- Even as my vision blackens I see her! Beth with the Field team leader or Jackie as I like to call em. . and the Admiral! A smile on my bloody nearly crushed face means a lot. . . Even as I see her slam down a Ancient potion into both Sassy and Eddies mouth healing them of most there wounds I cry. . . Not of fear, Nor sadness, not even anger. Out of joy as I see the concerned look on her face lighten up as Jackie catches up to her helping them up and patting them on the back as I see there lip's move unable to hear despite all this constant ringing- Soon as Eddie stops talking he dashes over her like a speed demon the Admiral smiling at our work so much joy on all there faces until Eddie finished and dashed like a flip of a coin looks of concern and worry on everyone's face as I see him put both hands on my chest and pump up and down. . . Down. . . . Down. . . .Down. . . . Down as the Admiral manages to see me past the still warm corpse of Nergigante his face going rock hard as our eye's meet. . . He's seen this scene before I can tell. Me and him both know what's next as the others run over to me trying to slam an ancient potion down my throat- Drawing from what little I have left I chew and swallow the pain and darkness around me giving up a bit as she tries to feed me another. . . Only for me to start talking even as she is crying- "B-Beth. . ." I spit out as blood gurgles from inside me out my lips as my words stop her for a second as she open's her mouth to speak only for me to stop her by saying "Beth. . It's" I stop as I cough up a good chunk of blood and even a few bits of lung I think "Its my time. . . And its not even your fault you saved Eddie and Sassy two times already. . ." That was exhausting. . . I just wanna sleep- Be warm and cozy and rest my heavy eyelids as Beth can only nod wet splotches falling from her face and hitting my chest as I hear Sassy say his body shaking as he says. "C-Cmon man. . . You gotta stay away or all that shit we need ya man. Who else is gonna yell at me for the smell in the room!" He says even as Eddie kept pumpin up and down on my chest- I should be feeling my broken ribs being pushed against as I hear Jackie boy sit down face somber as Eddie says his piece "Y-Y-You can't d-d-die like this man! Don't leave us!" He says in a sobbing mess. . . I know he doesn't have the same feelings for but it still brings satisfaction to erase the guilt and regret with to me to see so many care for me as I smile as I gather my strength and say. "Listen. . . There is no other way I would like to die- Surrounded by family I love and protect, My debts settled, and being useful make sure lez is taken care of . . ." I stop as the darkness returns and that deep need to sleep with it as I see Beth rear back her hand try to punch me only for the Admiral to move with ease and hold it back as beth breaks down crying and shaking. Then Gordon finally makes his way to the front of the small group his bright blue eyes meeting mine. . . A message between us and through a bond that no mere words could express. No mean comment or snarky reply as he simply springs to hug me. . . As I weakly wrap my arms around him. My hammer no longer warm and living but empty almost. . . As I feel the ability to resist fade at the unstoppable force that refuses to leave. . . . . . .Before i sleep let me ask you something . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Did you believe in me?


End file.
